Dance, Dance
by freakylittlewitch
Summary: A girl gets transfered into foster care in Tulsa. Twobit asks her to the homecoming dance for Johnny.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders, or anything else for that matter!

Chapter 1

I had moved into yet another new neighborhood after being once again kicked out by my foster parents. My friend Marvin, the stalker, was following me though yet another move.

My name is Alice Hiedler. I am originally from Berlin, Germany but in light of the war they moved me here into the states, where I've been transferred from foster home to foster. The reason they brought me over to the U.S. and put me into foster care in the first place was my parents are both dead. My mother had found out that my father had been having an affair and was planning to get a divorce so he could be with his girlfriend. My mother being the proud woman she was would never agree to that. So what she did was, when he was packing my things up, as he had planned to take me with him, she shot him twice once in the face, once in the forehead. His brains splattered all over the wall, my crib, and me. Then after that she hung herself from the banister. I'm thankful that I was far too young to remember, I was only a year and a half old after all. But that was how they found me, three days after the event, splattered in blood, brains, and covered in my own feces.

Since then I haven't been able to find a permanent home. There have been places where I thought I would make it alright, but then something like drugs would interfere. In one of the many foster homes I've lived at I made a friend, Marvin. His father had been the heir to some big shampoo company, but he died and left it all to Marvin, so he was pretty much loaded. He soon became like a brother to me. After I messed up that particular home with my heroin addiction, which I am glad to say I have kicked, he started following me. If I moved to Ohio he moved to Ohio, if I moved to Idaho he moved to Idaho. It really is a great feeling to know someone cares about you that much. If I ever ask him why he does it, he just replies that he would be bored without me.

Anyways back to this location, it's somewhere in Oklahoma, or as I call it BFE (Bum Fucked Egypt).The people I'm staying with right now seem all right. They have a daughter who is twelve. These "parents" seem pretty ok, but it's kinda creepy how perfect they are. Their names are Travis and Ingrid, and their daughter's name is Joy. That kid Joy though, she's a bitch! The second I walked in the door she didn't like me, thought I was replacing her or something.

But they're making me goes to school. It's not even like I could pass, I've failed everything except English. Even then I only have two credits of that, because I decided to drop out awhile back. But these people won't let me, they say I have to go to school until I graduate then go to some fancy-ass college. Like I could ever make it there.

Not that it even really matters, but I'll tell you what I look like. It's better to be able to picture a face when listening to a story. I'm seventeen years old; I'm about 5'4". I weight about 102 LBS. I have black hair; it runs just a little past my shoulders. And I have gray eyes. I speak Dutch and English, obviously. My favorite color is black, and that's pretty much the only color I'll wear. Occasionally I'll mix it up with some gray, or red, on a good day purple. Black is my secure color, for some reason I feel better when I'm wearing it. And a lot of the time people will poke fun at me for being really pale. It's not my fault I burn really easily, and when I do it just peels off and is pale again. I'm never able to get tan, even if I wanted to!

I usually dislike people who are happy and peppy all the time, but I usually surround myself with people like that. It's my own form of self torture. Marvin is kind of like that. But we have an understanding, I don't know how he gets me, but somehow he does.

Well I guess I better start getting ready for school. Oh what fun this will be! I threw on a red and black striped shirt, and a pair of plain black jeans, although they were rather form fitting. Then my foster mother, Ingrid drove me to the school entrance. I stepped out of the car and walked towards my fate. I mean, I walked towards my new school, yeah that's it!


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own The Outsiders…But I'm working on it.

Also concerning Alice's weight, I modeled her appearance after a girl at my school. It might be hard to believe but she really is 17 (she just graduated), 5'4" and weights 102 lbs. It's because she has really, really thin bones, so she's not anorexic. I know this because we had health class together and they were freaking out over it, so she had to explain everything. But I'm afraid to let her go outside on windy days, that girl scares the shit out of me.

And I didn't realize that it was set to anonymous reviews not being allowed. Sorry! My bad!

Also thanks to Dess for translating things for me!

Chapter 2

At the lunch table furthest away from the soc's sat Ponyboy Curtis, next to him sat Johnny Cade, and across from them sat Two-bit Mathews. At this table there was an unusual conversation going on, well not really unusual but it was for greasers. The subject: The homecoming dance.

"So Pony," Two-bit said

"You find a date yet?"

"Yeah, her names Gina," replied the said pony.

"Gina huh?" said Two-bit "I've never known a skinny girl named Gina, how big is she Pony?"

Ponyboy turned slightly red in the face with either anger or embarrassment, Two-bit couldn't tell.

"She ain't a whale if that's what you mean," Pony said.

"Alright, alright don't get upset, calm down," Two-bit said in his perma-sarcastic voice. Ponyboy just grumbled.

Two-bit then looked to Johnny.

"How 'bout you Johnnycake? You got a girl to go with?" he asked.

Johnny blushed and shook his head.

"We'll have to change that, the dance is in a week. Why you waiting so long to ask someone? You don't want to end up with a Gina do you?" Two-bit laughed out.

"Shut up Two-bit!" came a familiar pissed off voice.

"I-I'm not gonna go you guys," came a quiet Johnny.

"How come?" they both asked simultaneously.

"'Cause I ain't got the courage to ask no one, and with this scar on my face I doubt any girl would say yes anyways," Johnny said.

"Don't say that Johnny, you're plenty handsome, infact if I was a queer I would've asked you to the dance myself," Two-bit joked. Johnny turned red.

Two-bit suddenly got up and walked into the hall, leaving Ponyboy and Johnny at the lunch table by themselves looking confused. He made his way into the hallway and looked around.

There was this weird looking soc walking into the school. He hadn't seen her here before. She had on a red and black striped shirt and black jeans. 'Wow, got enough black?' thought Two-bit 'But then again Johnny has this obsession with denim, so maybe they could wear black denim outfits to the dance!'

Two-bit practically ran up to her, extended his hand and said "Hi I'm Two-bit Mathews, want to go the homecoming dance with my buddy Johnny?"

All she could say was "Wow the people here sure are friendly!"

"So will you?" he pressed.

"Hi my names Alice!" she replied.

"Um, hi, will you?" he continued asked again.

"Yes it is lovely weather we're having isn't it," She said.

"Huh? So crazy lady will you let my buddy take you to the dance or not?" he tried again.

"Does he bathe? Cause if he smells like you then forget it," she asked seriously.

"Um, yeah he does." he stumbled out.

"Okay then that's cool I'll go," she finally answered.

Two-bit then grabbed her hand and dragged her into the lunch room and to his table.

"Hey Johnny I got you a date! And she's not a Gina!" he bellowed through the lunchroom. They reached the table and he dropped her hand.

"Johnny this is Allie your date, Allie this is Johnny your date," Two-bit introduced.

"Alice. Not Allie, Alice," she said starting to look a bit peeved.

"Right, right," Two-bit said.

Alice looked at Johnny and held her hand out for him to shake. He cautiously reached for her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Johnny," she said. He blushed and tried to choke out a "Hi".

She smiled at him. She was about to open her mouth to say something when the bell rang.

"Right, I've still got to go get my schedule made, so I'll see you freaks later," she said. She started to turn away but then turned back around and kissed Johnny on the cheek.

"Tot ziens," she said hurrying away.

"Huh?" they all said confused.

Later that school day in Alice's 4th hour class some soc boy named Harry started talking to her.

"So babe you're new here huh?" he said.

"Yeah I moved in here yesterday," she replied.

"That's cool. I'll tell you what, since you're new and all I'll take you to the homecoming dance, but before that I'll take you out tonight," he said cockily.

She was slightly stunned by his confidence but she soon managed to say "I'm already going with someone to the dance, but yeah a date tonight sounds cool."

"What? Who?" he asked.

"Someone," she replied with a mischievous look on her face.

"Yeah whatever, I'll pick you at up eight," he said with a hint of agitation in his voice.

"Don't you need to know where to pick me up at? Unless you stalk me that is," she said trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh right…," he replied dumbly.

She gave him directions, it took awhile 'cause Harry was rather…, well lets just say he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

It occurred to her that this boy didn't even know her name, 'what the fuck is with people being so forward here? Haven't they ever heard of introductions?'

As the last bell rang Alice started leaving, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to see Two-bit. He was out of breath and gasping.

"What, did you just run a marathon or something?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Saw…You…Tried to…Catch you," he gasped out.

"Jeez it's not like you're not gonna see me tomorrow," she said.

He stood up straight seeming to have caught his breath.

"Wanted to know if you would go to the movies with us, so you could get better acquainted with Johnny," he asked.

"I would, but I've already got a date tonight," she said with sarcasm dripping off her words.

"What? Who you cheatin' on Johnny with?" he asked sounding upset.

"I think his names Harry or something like that," she answered.

"Harold Lisener!" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah something like that," she said wondering why he was freaking out.

"He's the biggest soc in the school, what were you thinking?" he said sounding shocked.

"Yeah I'm having him pick me up at some lumber yard, it's about two hours away from here," she said trying to keep a straight face. Two-bit burst out laughing, drawing all sorts of attention to himself.

"But yeah sure I'll go with you guys, when?" she asked.

"About seven," he replied "We'll meet you up at the dairy queen, ok?"

"You need directions to get there?" she said grinning.

"I'll pass," he said grinning back.

Alice walked home, wondering all the way what a soc was.

Two-bit ran back to Johnny and Ponyboy.

"Hey Johnny I got a surprise for you!" two-bit said grinning like the madman that he was. "We're gonna go to the movies tonight."

Johnny looked slightly happier than he had before.

"Alright that sounds fun, don't it Pony?" he said.

"Sure it does!" Two-bit answered for him.

"And I got you a date!" he said excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3

To Dess and Tiffany, I love you guys!

Also another thank you to Dess, without you German people would still be laughing at me, now they're only snickering, thanks!

Sorry it took so long to update I had a friend over all week so I didn't really have time to write.

I don't know if I should continue this, I mean there's another fic that's almost exactly like this one that just came out. So for the two or three people that have read this tell me what you think, should I continue or leave it up to that other person?

Alice's POV

I'll tell you more about my friend Marvin now. He's about 6'3". He has dark brown hair And a fair skin tone. He looks kinda Asian but he's not. He has the spirit of a lady's man, and he's not that bad looking, but he has a major fault. He's fucking insane. But seriously he is, they'll diagnose him someday. He's nine-teen now

Marvin hasn't arrived yet though he was supposed to be here by now. I guess he's still in Idaho picking potatoes. That's where I lived last. Wow did that boy have fun with the potatoes. If that sounds wrong it's because it is.

I better start getting ready for my date now! I freshened up my make-up, and brushed my teeth.

Then I heard Ingrid call my name.

"What?" I said.

"Someone's here to see you," she answered back.

I walked down the stairs remembering that I was supposed to meet them at the dairy queen. Then I heard the harpy's voice,

"Albert!"

With the gang

Johnny was sitting on the Curtis's couch looking rather pale, well pale for Johnny that is. Two-bit walked in the door.

"You guys ready yet?" he asked.

"I'm ready, but I don't know if Pony is," Johnny replied rather shakily.

"PONY! YOU READY YET?" Two-bit bellowed through the house. No response.

"Is he even here?" Two-bit asked. Johnny nodded..

Ponyboy walked into the living room after Two-bit yelled some more.

"Yeah I'm ready," he said sighing.

"Oh Pony, I hope you don't mind I invited Gina along as well," Two-bit said smiling maliciously.

"You what?" came his response.

"Yeah you left her number by the phone," Two-bit said grinning.

"What about you?" asked Ponyboy "you just gonna sit and watch the movie then?"

"Of course not," came Two-bit's reply "I invited Marge along too."

"Who's Marge?" Ponyboy asked.

"My date and possibly my new, very blonde, girlfriend," he said grinning even more, if that was possible.

"Anyways let's go we're gonna be late," Two-bit said.

They all piled into Two-bit's car and headed out for the dairy queen. Little did they know a horrific scene that awaited them.

Back with Alice

"Albert!" came the harpy's voice.

"Marvin…heh heh…you found me," came the exasperated reply.

"How?" she said with a false smile.

"Well I asked the foster agency, telling them that you had forgotten all your clothes and they sent me here," he said excitedly.

"Prick!" she said throwing her arms around him. "What took you so long?"

"I know, I know I'm late. But on the upside when the aliens attack we'll have the potato people on our side," he said cheerfully.

"Right I've got to go now," she said making her way to the door rather quickly.

"I'll go with you, and I'll drive you there too!" he said with an impossible amount of enthusiasm.

At the dairy queen Alice and Marvin were the first ones to arrive. They sat down in a booth inside the place.

"So who we waitin' for?" he asked.

"My hot date," she replied.

"Oh ho ho I'll be the judge of that, thank you very much," he said.

"So where we goin' anyways?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, we?" she asked.

"I know you forgot to ask me to come so I just decided to save you the trouble," he said with a funny look on his face.

Just then a girl walked into the dairy queen who looked about fourteen or fifteen. She was kinda chubby, but not overly so. She was just able to make it into the plus sizes. She sat down at the table beside them.

"MMMOOOOOOOO!" Marvin started calling towards her table. Hey eyes bulged as she looked over at them.

Just then Two-bit, Ponyboy, and Johnny walked into the restaurant. Marvin let out another 'moo' just as they walked in. When Ponyboy saw this he ran over to the girl. He threw himself in front of her as if by placing himself in front of her he could protect her from the words.

"Is that Gina?" Two-bit asked Johnny. He nodded.

"Why the hell are you mooing at her she ain't even fat!" Ponyboy practically yelled, drawing the attention of every other patron in the restaurant.

"Yeah okay, you just keep telling yourself that," came Marvin's reply.

"No wait let me guess, she's just pleasantly plump, right?" he said snickering. Two-bit started cackling.

Marvin felt a slight slap on his shoulder. He looked down at Alice. She nodded her head over in Johnny's direction.

"That's him," she said quietly.

Marvin straightened up and turned around to the supposed Gina, then cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I don't know what came over me," he said very gentlemanly.

She looked on at him looking very upset.

"Please allow me to buy you an extra large hot fudge sundae to make it up to you," he said keeping his face entirely straight.

Alice smacked his arm lightly and gave him a dirty look.

Alice got up and walked over to where Two-bit and Johnny were standing.

"So Two-bit is my date going to talk to me today?" she asked.

Johnny blushed and looked at the floor then quietly responded "Yes".

"Wow he talks," she said jokingly.

"Right, now where are we going again?" she asked.

"Movies" Johnny answered.

"That's my friend Marvin by the way." Alice said "He's coming with us."

"That's cool baby," Two-bit said smoothly. "Now we just have to wait for Marge."

Marvin had somehow made his way over to Alice, Two-bit, and Johnny without them noticing.

"Oh Marge, she's as large as a barge, and she takes charge of her enlarged discharge that could easily kill a Sarge. She was mischarged with an extra large telecharge, which they later discharged, but then it was recharged," Marvin sang.

"Shut up!" Alice, Ponyboy, and Two-bit all shouted simultaneously.

"Alright! I can tell when I'm not wanted!" he said with false dismay.

"I'll be waiting outside for you, when you're done slopping the hogs, come get me. My lady Albert" he said curtsying to Alice as he walked out the doors.

Alice mumbled something that sounded like 'freak' as he left.

Not two seconds after Marvin left the restaurant did a big breasted, bleached blonde bimbo in tight leather clothing walk in the door.

"Marge!" Two-bit exclaimed happily.

"We're going now," he called over to Ponyboy and Gina, then walked out with his arm around Marge's waist.


End file.
